Jeral
by SMRU
Summary: .:OneShot:. [EdoJerza, Jerza] Erza Knightwalker mira al cielo y piensa en su contraparte de Earthland, que tiene su misma mirada, su mismo cabello escarlata... y alguien como el príncipe Jeral a su lado.


**¡Hola! Vuelvo a pasarme por este maravilloso fandom para dejar caer este pequeño drabble. Es algo distinto, pero todo lo hago por mi pequeña Haiku Kimura. Y para ella, sólo podía ser un Jerza... ¡O Edo-Jerza! Tiene partes de las dos parejas, así que... Bueno, ahí va. ¡Datos!**

**Título:** Jeral

**Autor:** SMRU

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Notas:** Como siempre, cada uno estará acostumbrado a una grafía diferente para los nombres... Jeral/Jellal/Gerard, ya sabéis, yo me decanto por la primera, Edora/Edolas, y demás.

**Discalimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Jeral**

Erza Knightwalker observaba la Ciudad Real de Edoras desde uno de los balcones del Palacio. El viento mecía su cabello cada vez más largo, y sus pensamientos volaban sobre la ciudad, cuyas luces empezaban a encenderse.

Pensaba en las antorchas, en el fuego, en su calor, en su brillo anaranjado, tan diferente al de los colores estridentes que iluminaban el país cuando aún existían las lámparas de luz mágica.

Su vista se dirigió al gran árbol que crecía ahora al otro extremo de la avenida principal, que era en realidad un edificio. Podía distinguir el símbolo del Gremio de Fairy Tail desde allí. Aunque ya no eran magos, habían permanecido juntos, y aceptaban todo tipo de trabajos, en especial aquellos que implicaban darle una paliza a algún grupo de maleantes.

Eran ruidosos y destructivos, un desastre en general, pero habían ayudado a la gente a recuperar la alegría tras la pérdida de la magia, y también le ahorraban conflictos a su Guardia Real, menguada ahora, ya que muchos hombres se habían visto obligados a trabajar en los campos para sustituir a los artefactos mágicos que antes hacían todas aquellas labores.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de una figura a su lado. Mirándolo, inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

-Mi príncipe.

Jeral sonrió. La Comandante de la Guardia volvió a observar la ciudad y él la observó a ella. Alzó la mano y, con cariño, tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo escarlata. Ella lo miró, sin perder detalle del gesto.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te lo cortaste.

Ella asintió.

-Creo que volveré a hacerlo.

Jeral sonrió.

-Te queda bien corto. Te diferencia de Scarlet.

La pelirroja clavó en él una mirada indescifrable.

-Al final resultó que no éramos tan distintas. -Ambos miraron al cielo por el que habían desaparecido los magos de Earthland a través del Anima. Ella bajó la vista de nuevo y apretó los puños.- ¿Ella te amaba?

El heredero de Edoras la miró y parpadeó, perplejo, un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Amaba al Jeral de Earthland, al que conoció cuando era pequeña. Ya te lo conté; el Consejo, Siegrain, La Torre del Cielo, el Sistema R...

-Pero la abandonó, ¿no es así? -Él titubeó.- ¿Y si hubiera descubierto que eras tú? ¿Y si te hubiera visto, y hubiera visto en ti al Jeral que perdió? ¿Te hubiera amado?

El regente de Edoras se quedó en silencio unos instantes, silencio que ella malinterpretó. Quiso girarse y entrar en el interior del castillo, pero él la retuvo por un brazo.

-No. No era un rostro lo que amaba, sino lo que había detrás. Amaba a su Jeral, con todo lo que habían vivido.

-Y que él había olvidado -hizo notar ella-.

Él rió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, y aunque se resistió, no la soltó de su abrazo.

-Es imposible que alguien que se parece tanto a mí se olvide de alguien que se parece tanto a ti.

-Erza no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. De nuevo, él la había desarmado con palabras dulces que ella nunca había siquiera considerado como arma. El príncipe le había hecho comprender lo efectivas que eran.- Volvamos a la cama, aquí hace frío.

Knightwalker sonrió con ironía, pues siempre había calor entre los brazos de Jeral. Aceptó el beso con gusto, aunque aún era raro para ella. Nerviosa, comprobó que nadie pudiera verlos.

No había sido difícil para él, entre reunión de estado y repaso a las tropas, fijarse en la fuerte mujer a la que había nombrado Comandante de las Fuerzas del Reino. Ella no había tardado en descubrirse admirando a su nuevo monarca, el que cargaba ladrillos con sus ciudadanos, el que jugaba con los niños y bebía con los miembros de Fairy Tail. Sentía curiosidad por su sonrisa, y él lo sabía. La había enseñado a amar en secreto -un secreto en boca de todo el reino- y, aunque tras unos meses, él hablaba de coronas y bodas, ella aún tenía miedo. Tenía miedo, pero no tenía dudas.

-¿Crees que ella será feliz?

El príncipe Jeral siguió la mirada de su comandante hasta el cielo y sonrió. La abrazó por la espalda y respirando el aroma de su pelo escarlata, contestó.

-Sí. Tiene a Fairy Tail. -Besó la nuca de la pelirroja.- Y tiene a Jeral. A su Jeral. -Ella sonrió a su vez.- Siempre tendrá a su Jeral.

* * *

**Yyyy... ¡sí, siempre tendrá a su Jeral! Me declaro fan del Jerza a muerte, y confío en que Mashima tenga pensado un happy ending para ellos (y si no se le ocurre nada y necesita ayuda, yo tengo unas cuantas ideas, ehehehehehe). Tengo pendiente subir un lemon suyo (ewé), así que el que se haya quedado con ganas de más, en breve lo tendrá por aquí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Reviews aquí abajo, please! **

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
